


``i wanna be the one you think about at night..``

by kreetly



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Consent, Fluff, Guilt, Kinda, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreetly/pseuds/kreetly
Summary: Tommy feels guilty about his crush on an adult man, he could only cling onto the hope that it was mutual.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	``i wanna be the one you think about at night..``

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is obviously a poorly written story but i swear there will be more detail next time i post. antis, im not worth your time and you're not worth mine, keep on scrolling if you dislike this (also you searched this.). 
> 
> also first story. poggers :)

tommy lay mobile on his uncomfortably plush bed. he felt sick to the core, his stomach trembled, a burning feeling rose to his throat, a want. of course, at times like these he would occupy himself with something, anything, but of course he was always there to plague his mind no matter what he attempted. 

wilbur soot, a 24 year old man. 

fuck. he couldnt escape the thought of his soft curls, demanding but joking manner, well built, a great friend, but was a brotherly figure of tommy's, not only to wilbur but to literally everyone who stepped foot on the planet. tommy felt like he was the misfit of the universe. 

a distraught notification blared through his thoughts as he lazily grabbed his phone, his LEDs blared red. tommy first had to adjust to the sudden brightness as he glanced at his notifications. 

what? 

hes here at the wrong but so very right moment. 

tommy quickly tapped on the discord notification as he could feel the thoughts rise back up to his chest, his throat, his head. 

wilbur soot: hey, you up ?? 

tommyinnit: Yeah big man, its lik efuckin 3 in the mornign though. 

wilbur soot: knew it, anyways, how are you? if youre up at 3am there must be somethin happening, yeah? 

tommyinnit: You got me 

tommy especially struggled to reply to the almost mocking text that wilbur had sent just a few seconds ago. to tommys surprise a voice call icon suddenly invited itself. frantically turning down the volume as he scrambled to put in his earphones to have a good mic at least. 

"hey big man" tommy spoke, more raspy than usual. 

"hey tommy, how are you?" wilbur spoke with manner, like an angel. 

tommy swallowed thickly, once again glancing up at his LEDs, a bright blue introducing itself. tommy couldnt help but think it was mocking him. 

"i-, man, i dont really know" tommys eyebrows furrowed, embarrassed at his slight voice crack. 

"theres just alot on my mind." 

"do you think you could tell me whats wrong?" wilbur sounded solemn, he was like a brother to tommy, he couldnt let him feel sad. 

ah, thats right. like a brother, thats why they couldnt even dare think about it. tommys feels disgusted with himself, his throat was tangled up, tears dared to prick at his eyes and his head hurt. 

"its.. its about you.." the younger admitted, regret washing over him with a smidge of relief trying to make him pretend there was hope.  
wilbur went silent for a moment and tommy became more aware of his surroundings, the leaves that peeked at him were rustling quietly against his shutters and the air conditioner whirring silently. 

"what do you think about me?" wilburs tone was a little softer and.. deeper from what tommy could hear. a small breath picked up from the other line. 

"w-well.. i think about like- hugging you and.." tommy stuttered over his words, a large shiver dared to rush up his spine as he confessed. a grunt was heard. 

"mmh, yeah? what.. what else?" wilbur wanted more and tommy couldnt tell what he was wanting, he could just tell tommy that this was wrong and lecture him why. he was so nervous. 

"i want you.." tommys breath hitched. "i want you to only think about me." 

another grunt was heard from the older man, a slight moan slipped through. 

"wilbur? are- are you okay?" tommy felt flustered, wilbur couldnt possibly be.. you know? 

"tommy.. youre adorable" wilbur muttered out in a sharp breath. 

tommy suddenly felt his face grow hot and an involuntary whine escaped, making wilburs breath hitched. this was so wrong, but tommy loved it. 

"mmmh, you jail bait... you wanna be good for me?" wilbur moaned, it was more obvious now that he was definitley jacking off. 

"i do.." tommy panted out as he pressed his knees together, a tent growing in his shorts as a thin sheen of sweat dripped off of his thighs. 

"good boy, how about you take off your shorts and boxers for me and ill show you how to feel good." wilbur licked his lips. 

fuck.. the pet name made heat pool in tommys stomach. 

tommy wasted no time on shuffling off his under garments, his dick springing out, the tip was red with fury. 

wilbur suddenly turned on his camera, showing off his painfully hard cock, it was huge. 

tommy whined at the sight of it as he turned on his camera as well, his soft thighs and dick enveloping the view. wilburs breath shuddered at the sight of tommy as he reached for his dick once again. 

"go ahead and touch your dick for me" wilbur gasped out. 

tommy obliged, his hand slightly shaking as he grasped his own cock. he couldnt help but quietly mewl at touch, he wished it was wilburs calloused hands. 

wilbur stroked fast, taking in the sight of the young boy masturbating for him. tommy could gloat on and on about how he was making wilbur feel like this. 

wilbur wants him and he wants wilbur.  
tommy continued stroking his cock, bucking his hips at the thought of wil. 

"wilby.. im gonna cum..!" tommy moaned out suddenly as he came over his sheets, his hand collapsing by his side, basically exhausted. 

"mmmh.." wilbur moaned, it was music to tommys ears. the boy eagerly watched wilbur cum in his hand, his stroking coming to a stop as wilbur and tommy both turned off their cameras and quickly cleaned up. 

"thank you wil.." tommy found himself being grateful that wilbur didnt shut him down. 

"dont be, tommy. theres still more to come, right?" wilbur awed.  
"yeah.. uhm" tommy started. "i love you." he whispered. 

"i love you too, toms." wilbur whispered back softly. 

the call ended and wilbur started typing in chat. 

'<3' 

a single heart, but that was all it took to show how much wilbur loved him too. 

tommy smiled and glanced at the time, 4 am. he could sleep soundly now.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. feel free to comment some tombur prompts, dont be shy lol :)


End file.
